Ran, conseillère de la princesse Mira (romance)
by TheShadow2012
Summary: Ran Mouri, la petite amie de Shinichi Kudo se rend au royaume de Vespanie mandée par une lettre de la princesse Mira au sujet d'une affaire d'importance nationale gravissime. Sur place, la princesse Mira lui avoue que le problème d'importance nationale est… de lui donner des conseils en amour, du fait de son faible pour le duc Keith. One-Shot. Romance. Detective Conan.
1. Chapter 1

_Vous avez vus le téléfilm Lupin III vs. Conan ? Vous vous souvenez de la princesse Mira, sosie de Ran avec de plus gros seins (seul truc que j'ai retenu du téléfilm) et princesse de Vespania ? Vous vous souvenez du Duc Keith Dan Stinger qui a risqué sa vie pour elle ? Vous connaissez tous Ran et son côté romantique. Voilà, vous savez tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce one-shot romantique narré par Ran. Bonne lecture, les filles._

* * *

_Ce One-shot est en deux parties. La seconde et dernière partie sera publiée prochainement_

* * *

_**Ran, conseillère de la princesse Mira (romance pour filles)**_

Une journée comme les autres chez les Mouri. Le petit Conan-kun va bientôt rentrer de l'école et mon père est affalé ivre mort sur le bureau. Je me sens bien seule dans ces moments-là. Surtout que maman est partie loin de la ville pour un procès et que je ne peux pas lui parler. Ce que la vie de famille semble vide et morne pour ma part. Si au moins Shinichi répondait aux coups de fils ou envoyait des lettres, j'aurais quelque chose pour réchauffer mon cœur les longues nuits froides de solitude. Mais non, il agit comme s'il ne me connaissait pas et je sais bien que je ne peux pas embêter Kazuha-chan parce que mon amie risquerait de transposer mes problèmes avec Shinichi sur la relation saine qu'elle entretient avec Heiji-kun, tellement il ressemble à Shinichi.

C'est ainsi que je me mets à rêvasser les yeux ouverts, à imaginer un prince charmant, un moment, juste un moment. Je me mets alors à repenser à l'affaire en Vespanie, quand j'ai échangé de place avec mon sosie, la princesse Mira. Ah, que cet échange me semble totalement ridicule maintenant. Je rougis même de honte en repensant à mon rêve éveillé où j'imaginais être la princesse et Shinichi mon prince. Franchement, s'extasier devant une vitrine par mon reflet… et en plus avec mon père de l'autre côté ! Jamais je n'ai autant honte de ma vie de ma réaction, alors toute mignonne sur le moment mais après réflexion totalement ridicule. Jamais Shinichi n'abandonnerait ses meurtres pour devenir mon prince… Cet accro aux détectives ne ferait même aucun effort, je parie, pour m'emmener en vacances afin de se faire pardonner de sa longue absence sans donner de nouvelles.

Une sonnette de porte me sort de ma torpeur miséricorde. Bien entendu, même cela ne fait pas bouger un cil à mon père. « C'est sans doute Conan-kun qui a oublié ses clés et ne peut pas rentrer, pensais-je. Il est tellement gentil que j'aimerais presque que… parfois il ne soit pas un enfant. » Mais je sors immédiatement cette idée saugrenue de ma tête. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette fugace option m'est passée par la tête. Sans doute à cause de la maman de Shinichi qui s'est bien fait remarquer par son excentricité dernièrement. Yukiko a le don d'attirer l'attention sur elle. « Pas étonnant que Yusaku soit tombé dans ses filets. Elle en a de la chance. » Soupirais-je de ma solitude. En ouvrant à la porte, ce n'est pas Conan-kun qui attendait mais un coursier en costume cravate et lunettes noires avec une mallette en métal.

- Euh, bonjour monsieur. Je peux vous renseigner ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle, suis-je bien au domicile du détective Kogoro Mouri, père de Ran Mouri et logeur du jeune Conan Edogawa ?

- En effet, monsieur mais je crains que vous ne vous soyez trompés de client parce que mon père n'a rien commandé… et encore moins de valeur, baissais-je la tête d'une légère gène.

- Vous vous trompez, Mlle. Mouri. Je ne viens pas pour M. Mouri.

Je lui affiche alors un regard de surprise et d'incompréhension.

- Mais Conan-kun n'aurait rien commandé sans m'en informer avant…

- Je viens pour vous, en réalité. J'ai été assigné à la mission de vous remettre en main propre le contenu de cette mallette dans les douze heures suite à la remise de l'assignation. Je vous prierais de ne pas me demander le contenu de la mallette ou le nom de l'expéditeur dans cette situation où des passants pourraient entendre. Mes services sont grassement rémunérés pour leur confidentialité. Si vous voulez bien, je vais à présent vous remettre le contenu qui vous revient.

- Euh… oui ?

Faisant preuve d'un professionnalisme pointilleux, le coursier en costume ouvre la mallette de mon côté tout en dissimulant aux passants la vue du contenu. Je m'attendais à des armes, de la drogue, de l'argent au vu de la taille de la mallette mais à l'inverse, je n'y trouve qu'une… enveloppe A4. « Une si grosse mallette pour seulement une enveloppe ? » traverse mon esprit romantique. Je tends la main dans la mallette comme si je la mettais dans la gueule d'un crocodile et en récupère l'enveloppe. Une fois ce contenu en ma possession, le coursier referme effectivement la mallette comme une gueule de crocodile se refermerait, reclippe les deux attaches et le code à six chiffres se réactive. Avec un respect froid et distant, il me souhaite une bonne journée puis repart dans une berline noire garée devant chez moi. Mais il ne repart pas.

Tout de même intriguée par cette rencontre, je ferme la porte et préfère le faire à clef et mettre le loquet de sécurité. Une fois certaine d'être bien en sécurité, j'ouvre l'enveloppe marron par le haut et en sort une lettre blanche cachetée d'un sceau bordeaux dans le dos. En tant que lycéenne de situation modeste, et au père financièrement aussi responsable et sûr qu'une partie de Mah-Jong sans aucun trio de symboles, je peux pratiquement toucher la richesse de l'expéditeur : nom du destinataire en enluminure dorée avec filigrane, papier épais importé de Belgique, cachet de cire bordeaux cacheté par un emblème royal… A côté de mes propres lettres, je sens bien la différence et prends une toute délicate attention en ouvrant la lettre par le cachet via un coupe-papier. Une fois cela, fait, l'enveloppe se déplie en une feuille pliée en trois manuscrite vie une plume d'oie et à l'encre. Un vrai travail de calligraphie, je dois reconnaitre, qui m'épate et ensuite, je reconnais le nom en haut à gauche et souris.

_Ma chère Ran-chan,_

_Depuis le royaume de Vespanie, je vous rédige ces quelques récites pour vous faire part d'une situation sérieuse. D'un intérêt de grande importance pour mon pays qui m'a accepté comme leur Reine légitime suite à l'arrestation de mon oncle et de la grande propension à la sympathie qui m'a été offerte du fait d'être l'unique membre royal encore en vie._

_C'est pourquoi, dans l'intérêt national, je vous requis de m'accorder un tant soit peu une courte durée de votre temps pour venir répondre à ce dilemme et en offrir la résolution._

_Le coursier qui vous a remis cette missive est rémunéré cinq millions de Yens, soit près de trente-cinq mille euros en valeur de base, et se trouve lors de votre découverte de ma requête garé devant votre domicile. Il se tient à votre entière disposition jusqu'au retour de votre réponse. Je ne pense faire preuve d'audace en vous rappelant l'importance nationale du sujet qui me pousse à reprendre contact avec vous, et m'enquiert de votre gentillesse dont vous avez fait preuve dans le passé à mon égard._

_Avec ma gratitude,_  
_Princesse Mira de Vespanie._  
_Palais Royal_

Une fois la lecture terminée, je sens le poids de cette mission sur ses épaules. Le destin d'une nation entière dépend de moi et je me demande bien de quoi l'on a besoin de moi. De mon karaté, de ma ressemblance avec Mira-chan ou de la possibilité que j'aie le don de mon père en tant que détective ? Je me demande vraiment pourquoi mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je sens le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Il est vrai que je suis en vacances d'été et que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire mais il me faudra prendre l'avion, prévenir papa et Conan-kun, passer via toute la procédure administrative pour les frontières et… et… Et puis zut.

J'ouvre alors la porte et je toque à la portière de la berline de ce coursier. Il descend sa vitre.

- Puis-je connaitre votre réponse, mademoiselle Mouri ?

- Je veux aider Mira-chan. Est-ce que vous avez reçu des… consignes pour la suite ?

- En effet, mademoiselle. En cas de refus, je devais vous enlever, vous faire passer via la soute d'un avion-cargo dans un sarcophage égyptien, en compagnie d'une momie.

Là, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai peur des momies et de tout ce qui a attrait au fantastique et mon visage se blanchit rien qu'à cette idée.

- Je blaguais, mademoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire qui dure une fraction de seconde. Allez préparer votre valise, un jet privé a été mis à votre disposition par ma commanditaire afin que votre voyage se fasse dans des conditions les plus agréables qui soient. Je ne bougerais pas en vous attendant, soyez-en rassurée.

Etrangement, sa blague ne me rassure pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout. « Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour dire des blagues » Je me dis alors. Mais par respect, je garde cela pour moi. Je monte dans ma chambre et fait fi de la logique pour répondre à l'appel de Mira-chan. Vingt minutes plus tard, un mot est laissé sur le bureau de papa lui expliquant la situation, ma valise est dans le coffre de la Berline et je suis en route pour le jet en compagnie du sombre coursier qui fait office de livreur. Le silence m'est très gênant durant le court trajet alors j'essaye d'engager la conversation mais bon…

- Est-ce que vous savez quelle est la situation en Vespanie ? Dans la lettre,

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, mademoiselle Mouri. Mon travail consiste à livrer le colis sans en regarder le colis à moins que l'expéditeur n'ait expressément donné son accord. N'étant pas dans cette situation, je ne dérogerais pas à la règle de vous faire taire via un bâillon ou une drogue dans votre verre si vous voulez vous servir dans le mini-bar qui se trouve à votre gauche.

- Euh, je n'ai pas très soif… Mais est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes en Vespanie ?

A partir de ce moment-là, cet homme ne dit plus un seul mot et il me laisse seul dans mes interrogations. Par réflexe, je sors alors mon portable pour appeler Shinichi mais au moment de composer le numéro, je me rétracte. De toute façon il ne répond jamais et surtout, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa voix pour un autre mystère à résoudre. Ce serait donner du caviar à un cochon. Et pour une fois j'ai envie de montrer aux autres que je ne suis pas juste l'amie d'enfance de cet obsédé des mystères mais que j'ai bien plus en moi. En plus, c'est à moi que Mira a fait appel et non à papa ou encore Conan-kun. Je ne vais pas me défiler.

Une fois dans l'avion, le coursier prend les commandes du jet et me voilà partie. Durant le trajet, je n'ai pour unique distraction… que me tourner les pouces et je n'arrête pas de penser à Mira. La pauvre a perdu son frère et sa mère, tués par son oncle et elle ne voulait pas au début être Reine de Vespanie. Que de responsabilités, elle doit avoir à vingt ans seulement. Mira-chan doit sérieusement être débordée de tous les côtés pour faire appel à moi alors qu'elle a des conseillers, ses confidentes et femmes de chambres et le Duc Keith Van Stinger qui a juré allégeance lors de la résolution de l'affaire par… Lupin III… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce voleur a usurpé l'identité de mon père lors de cette affaire. Lorsqu'il a été démasqué par l'inspecteur Zenigata, j'étais stupéfaite. Mais est-ce que je suis vraiment qualifiée pour ce que va me demander Mira-chan ? Je n'ai aucune connaissance politique, économique, sociale ou militaire…

Pendant le trajet je ne cesse de me remettre en question, une habitude que j'ai nourrie à force de me demander ce que je pouvais avoir fait pour que Shinichi soit si distant, et le voyage se trouve en réalité assez rapide. Là, le coursier me laisse descendre et le fait qu'il ne descende pas m'effraie un peu. Dois-je m'attendre à de violentes manifestations populaires, à des actes terroristes ou à pire ? Je ne dois surtout pas oublier en plus qu'étant le sosie de Mira-chan, je vais être prise pour elle. Fort heureusement, rien de tout cela ne m'attend si ce n'est un véhicule officiel avec les deux femmes de chambre de Mira-chan. Ce que je suis contente de les voir et le sentiment est réciproque. Nous nous retrouvons comme de vieilles amies qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps via une accolade collective, ou un câlin comme dirait l'autre mordu des enquêtes. Ce sont elles qui m'emmènent au palais royal voir Mira et j'apprécie largement cette compagnie à la précédente.

- Alors, dites-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ ? Est-ce que Mira-chan va bien ?

- Mira-ojo a été acceptée par ses concitoyens et sera couronnée reine lorsqu'elle aura rempli la condition à cela. Mais…

- Quoi ? Elle a des problèmes ? m'enquis-je.

- Oh non, pas le moins du monde, Mira-ojo est réellement douée pour diriger la nation et est appréciée de tout le monde. Mais…

Je les taquine alors pour leur faire cracher le morceau.

- Répondez ou je dis à Mira-chan que c'est vous deux qui engloutissez les noix de cajou dans la cuisine.

- Mira-ojo pleure la nuit dans son lit. Depuis votre aide la dernière fois, elle s'est pourtant ouverte bien plus qu'auparavant. Maintenant, elle se confie à nous, se repose sur Keith quand elle se sent dépassée par une affaire politique et sourit bien plus mais elle continue de cacher ses larmes.

- Mais comment est-ce que vous savez… ? C'est vrai, votre chambre est à côté. Est-ce que l'une de vous sait pourquoi Mira-chan m'a demandée de venir ? Elle a parlé d'un problème d'intérêt national.

Les deux femmes de chambres se regardent, réfléchissent un court moment puis sourient et gloussent.

- Quand Mira-ojo nous a demandé d'aller vous chercher à l'aéroport royal privé, nous ne savions pas mais maintenant, grâce à vous Ran-chan, nous savons.

- Alors dites-moi, allez.

Mais ces deux cachottières préfèrent me laisser dans le noir. Comme à chaque fois, je suis époustouflée par le palais qui me laisse sans voix depuis la voiture. J'en viens à me sentir toute petite devant le petit parc pour les chevaux devant lequel nous passons et qui est aussi grand que la cour de mon lycée. Je préfère ne pas me concentrer sur l'opulence et le raffinement des couloirs du domaine, sur l'abondance d'ornements ou sur la rareté des tableaux ou la précision du tissage du tapis quand j'entre dans la salle du trône. Là, les deux confidentes de Mira-chan et moi-même somment devant la princesse. Assise sur son trône, elle affiche un air sévère, froid et distant et n'affiche aucune émotion de par ma présence. Quand j'ai commencé à l'appeler Mira-chan, elle m'a aussitôt reprise en m'ordonnant de l'appeler par son titre d'héritière du trône. Elle ordonne d'un geste dédaigneux de la main aux femmes de chambre de nous laisser et j'ai réellement envie de lui donner une tapette derrière la tête. Est-ce vraiment la fille reconnaissante et espiègle que j'ai connue ?

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elles, Mira-ch... pardon, Mira-ojo se lève de son trône et… me saute dessus. Comme une enfant alors qu'elle est mon ainée de deux ans, elle se sert fort dans mes bras. Mira…chan est réellement ravie de ma présence.

- Seigneur Ran-chan, merci d'être venue aussi vite.

- Bon sang, grommelais-je, tu avais besoin de jouer à la princesse royaliste devant tes confidentes ? Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoyais dans ta lettre ?

- C'est le protocole, je n'y peux rien. Toute lettre que je veux envoyer est écrite par une secrétaire puis formalisée par un agrégé de lettres puis vérifié par Keith-kun qui me la rend et ensuite, elle peut partir quand j'ai donné mon approbation.

- Finalement, je préfère mon système postal de Tokyo. Tu m'as faite venir pour une affaire d'importance nationale, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, c'est-

- ce qui te fait pleurer la nuit ?

La princesse sort alors de mes bras et baisse la tête devant moi. Elle fait vraiment peine à voir à trembler et se retenir de pleurer. Je regrette alors d'avoir dit cela.

- Je suis désolée, Mira-chan. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais tu parlais d'un problème d'importance national et les filles m'ont racontées que tu passais tes nuits à pleurer. Je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller, hein ?

- Je… Je suis amoureuse de Keith !

Avec sa déclaration, Mira-chan verse quelques larmes qu'elle essuie du revers d'une manche de sa superbe robe royale blanche et rouge et moi je fais demi-tour vers la porte. Comme désespérée, Mira-chan m'attrape le dos de ma veste du lycée et ne la lâche pas, quand bien même sa main humide tremble. Sa voix d'ordinaire si posée et sûre d'elle est hésitante et douce.

- Je suis désolée. Je t'ai menti en partie sur la raison de ta venue mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de conseils sur Keith-kun et tu es la personne la plus avisée pour… les romances qui durent. S'il te plait, aide-moi. Ran-chan…

Je ne me retourne pas, laissant mariner encore un petit peu la princesse comme punition, mais au fond de mon cœur, voir comme un reflet de moi-même en pleurs à cause d'un amour triste ne me permet pas de partir comme cela. J'ai l'impression de me voir avec Shinichi. Je ne me décide de me retourner que lorsque j'entends la princesse si raffinée et distinguée renifler son mucus en hoquetant.

- A vrai dire, tu ne m'as mentis qu'à moitié comme je suppose que ton accession au trône en tant que reine ne sera validée que si tu te trouves un roi. Donc c'est aussi un problème d'importance nationale. Allez, raconte-moi ton histoire.

Le sourire émerveillé et le regard empli d'espoir de Mira me fait alors sourire à mon tour. Elle est vraiment une princesse mignonne quand elle veut.

- Je n'ai rien dit à personne de ce que je ressens pour Keith-kun donc c'est pour ça que tu es la seule au courant, Ran-chan. En fait, chaque fois que j'essaye quelque chose avec Keith-kun, soit il y a quelqu'un pour m'interrompre soit il ne remarque pas ma tentative. J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

- D'abord, depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes Keith-sama ?

- En fait, j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour lui mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand mon oncle allait tous nous tuer. Keith-kun avait une occasion de m'abandonner pour sauver sa vie et il est resté là pour moi et a déclaré devant tout le monde son allégeance envers moi. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un véritable prince à ce moment-là ? Hein, hein ?

De deux ans mon ainée, Mira-chan se considère comme une adolescente quand il s'agit de son Keith et je n'arrive plus à ne pas garder le sourire. Elle a vraiment craquée sur lui et à l'entendre, ce serait l'homme parfait, l'homme de sa vie et l'unique.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles « des tentatives avec Keith » ?

- Parfois j'oublie intentionnellement la particule après son prénom, d'autres fois ma main frôle la sienne quand il me tend un document officiel à signer en tant que Premier Conseiller et d'autres fois, je… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête de déception, Ran-chan ?

- Tu appelles cela des tentatives de déclaration d'amour ? la raillais-je. Même moi, avec Shinichi, je suis plus…

- Ton petit ami ? Raconte-moi, demande-t-elle avec un empressement de fille.

- On va s'occuper de toi d'abord, baka.

Il m'a fallu l'après-midi entier pour apprendre et imaginer divers réels stratagèmes d'amour concernant le planning de Mira-chan si bien que le diner est arrivé plus vite que prévu. En tant qu'invité spéciale de Mira-chan, je dine avec elle et découvre un velouté aux poireaux et à la muscade, du pigeon aux truffes et cèpes, une tarte à la crème et aux fraises.

- Est-ce que tu dînes toujours seule, Mira-chan ?

- Oui, mes femmes de chambre et moi discutons beaucoup dans la journée, au fi du protocole, mais pour les repas je suis obligée de me plier à la bienséance monarchique.

Dîner seule tous les soirs… Je me sens mal pour Mira-chan.

- Non, je voulais dire est-ce que Keith-sama a déjà dîné avec toi ?

- Quoi ? rougit-elle. Je ne sais même pas si le protocole le permettrait. Les membres de la famille royale ne peuvent dîner qu'entre eux ou avec des dignitaires étrangers lors de visites officielles.

Là, je mets les points sur les i parce qu'il faut que certaines choses rentrent dans son crâne.

- Tout d'abord, sans pour autant être une dictatrice, tu t'en fiches de ces règles. Tu es la princesse, tu es la future reine alors c'est toi qui fais les règles.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas fini. Ensuite, ne le prends pas mal, mais de ce que je vois, tu es franchement à plaindre parce que tu es sans cesse seule lors des repas ou quand tu as un moment de libre, bref quand tu ne travailles pas. Je me fiche que tu sois de sang royal, que tu ais des obligations, qu'il y ait un protocole ou que ce soit ton premier amour, laisse-toi un peu vivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Keith serait mon premier amour ? bougonne-t-elle.

- Tu te comportes comme une jouvencelle en parlant de lui.

Je lui adresse un sourire de complicité qui fait fondre sa moue puis nous éclatons de rire. Un rire si expressif que nous finissons par en avoir mal au ventre. La belle brunette me dit alors :

- Merci, Ran-chan, d'être là pour moi. Ça fait du bien de ne pas se sentir seule.

- De rien. Je sais ce que cela fait d'avoir mal à cause de l'attente de l'amour de son prince charmant. Allez, demain est le grand jour. Le jour où tu fais tomber Keith-sama amoureux de toi.

Le lendemain matin, je suis la première réveillée à six heures tapantes. Est-ce parce que je suis nerveuse à l'idée de la réussite ou de l'échec de la romance de Mira ou tout simplement excitée à l'idée de réunir une princesse et son bel amoureux de toujours ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je traine dans les luxueux couloirs à la recherche d'une salle de bain pour invités quand je vois le Premier Conseiller venir vers moi. Déjà en costume, tiré sur les épingles, je dois dire que même s'il n'est pas mon genre, il a un charme fou. C'est alors que j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête.

- Mademoiselle Mouri, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis votre arrivée au palais. J'espère que votre voyage et votre nuit auront été à votre convenance.

- Oui, c'était vraiment très bien, Keith-sama. Euh…

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

- En fait, oui, Mira-chan…. Mira-ojo m'a demandée de la réveiller plus tôt que prévue mais il faut vraiment que j'aille au… coin des dames. Vous pourriez… ?

- Vous voulez dire réveiller la princesse ? Dans sa chambre ?

- Oui, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, la réveiller. Elle tenait vraiment à être debout de bonne heure, Keith-sama.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mademoiselle Mouri. Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à gauche.

- Merci beaucoup.

Les idées venant sur le moment sont réellement les meilleures, me dis-je en faisant semblant d'aller au fond du couloir à gauche. En réalité, j'observe le Premier Conseiller du coin du couloir pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire et je le suis discrètement à bonne distance. Quand il se trouve devant la porte de la chambre de Mira-chan, il reste devant, sans rien faire. Il lève le bras, hésitant à toquer puis rabaisse la main. « Je suis certaine qu'il s'est dégonflé. » pensais-je déçue. Mais alors, il ouvrit discrètement et en silence la porte de la chambre de Mira-chan et entre. Je m'approche alors de la porte et regarde la scène par l'entrebâillement. Là, je vois le véritable Keith, et pas cette apparence diplomatique qu'il se donne lors des conférences de presse.

Assis sur le bord du lit, l'homme regarde avec tendresse la jeune femme qui dort dans des draps défaits, un bras en équerre sur son ventre et l'autre bras en équerre levé contre son oreiller. Une attache d'épaule de sa nuisette est descendue à l'horizontale de son bras, ce à quoi, Keith-sama la remet en place, sans cesser d'avoir ce regard attendri devant la princesse endormie. Il remonte les couvertures jusqu'au cou de la princesse en sentant un petit courant d'air puis se met à caresser les cheveux de Mira-chan. Il prononce son prénom tout doucement afin qu'elle ait un réveil en douceur. Suite aux « Mira-ojo… Mira-ojo… », les paupières de la princesse se plissent pour finalement s'ouvrir juste après qu'il ait cessé de caresser sa longue chevelure. Mira-chan voit son ''prince charmant'' à son réveil et elle s'apprête à remonter ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou quand elle remarque que cela a déjà été fait. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit se réjouir de la présence de Keith-sama dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait ou non.

- Bonjour, Mira-ojo. Votre amie mademoiselle Mouri m'a chargé de vous réveiller à sa place, comme vous le lui aviez demandé. J…'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans mon cabinet.

Keith-sama se lève alors du bord du lit et commence à partir quand Mira-chan tend le bras en sa direction et dit :

- Keith-kun…


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, la suite et fin de cet Os._

* * *

Le Premier Conseiller se retourne, non sans une légère surprise du ton inhabituellement timide et doux de la future souveraine. Mais plantant nerveusement ses doigts dans la couverture qui la recouvre, Mira-chan ne laisse échapper qu'un bref « Merci. ». Cela me désole et me l'impression de me voir avec Shinichi. Je veux à tout prix l'aider. Alors que le plus ancien serviteur de la famille royale sort de la chambre, je pivote juste à temps pour me cacher derrière la porte et ne pas être vue. C'est par une chance incroyable qu'il ne referme pas la porte et part dans la direction opposée, me permettant à son insu de rentrer dans la chambre de la princesse.

- Ran, en quel honneur tu t'es permise de faire entrer Keith-kun dans ma chambre ? Il n'y était jamais entré.

- Je t'ai offert une possibilité de vous rapprocher, baka, et tout était vraiment parfait jusqu'à ce que tu te rétracte par frousse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon amie que tu peux te permettre de me parler sur ce ton, maugrée-t-elle.

Je m'assois alors à la place qu'occupait son amoureux et pose une main sur son épaule. Je laisse parler mon cœur.

- Mira-chan… je dois te dire que ma relation avec mon copain… Shinichi… n'est pas si différente de la vôtre, à toi et Keith-sama. C'est pour ça que si jamais j'avais eu la chance que quelqu'un me guide concernant mes sentiments envers Shinichi, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il serait à mes côtés et non je ne sais où à résoudre une affaire. Je veux dire que… je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider à te déclarer envers Keith-sama mais tu dois aussi y mettre du tien. D'accord ?

Mon amie tourne la tête, d'une attitude propre au sang bleu, mais derrière son faux-air monarque, je devine déjà sa réponse. Comme un juge agite le drapeau du top départ, je lui arrache ses draps et les lance vers le sol avec énergie.

- Habille-toi puis va manger. Tu as une heure trente d'équitation avant de commencer à travailler pour ton peuple. Je sais déjà quoi faire dans cette situation. Tu sais où es ton bureau ?

- Troisième porte à gauche, pourquoi ?

Un sourire, de la malice dans mon regard et je pars quelques minutes avec l'intime conviction de réunir ces deux tourtereaux. En fouillant dans le bureau, je trouve ce que je recherche puis je me rends à l'écurie et enfin je rejoins Mira-chan dans la loge pour se changer.

Mira-chan possède quasiment une pièce pour chaque acte de la vie courante, une pour manger, une pour travailler, une pour dormir, une pour lire, une pour se changer, une pour se laver… Cela me change de l'agence de papa où l'ont fait beaucoup de choses avec seulement quatre, cinq salles. Un palais aussi immense ne convient pas à une fille comme moi, même si elle est princesse, et la pauvre Mira vit seule en plus. Elle n'a aucune famille et même à ses deux confidentes, elle cache toujours des petites choses. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait craqué sur Keith-sama. Il apparait fort, toujours d'attaque et sans aucune faille. Elle peut se reposer sur lui quand elle en a besoin pour le travail et aimerait bien se reposer aussi sur lui pour le sentimental…

Grâce à la veille, je connais l'emploi du temps de Mira-chan par cœur. La voici portant avec fière allure la tenue d'équitation sur son étalon, à apprendre d'une professeure privée l'art de se distinguer sur son destrier. Je reste sur le côté avec Keith-sama qui se doit d'assister au cours pour des raisons encore protocolaires et regarde la scène… et m'ennuie à mourir. Tourner en rond, le cheval tenu en rennes par la professeure m'endort comme un champ hypnotique mais mon intérêt reprend quand Mira-chan doit faire trottiner le cheval plus vite. Mira-chan m'adresse un regard légèrement inquiet depuis que je lui ai fait part de ma petite tactique mais je reste confiante. Après tout, il est bien musclé, son Keith-sama.

Mira-chan donne un léger coup de cravache sur le train arrière de son cheval en reprenant les rennes. Toujours en cercles mais cette fois élargis et qui se rapprochent de nous deux, la princesse assise en amazone accélère légèrement la cadence, comme demandée par la professeure et plus la selle sursaute à chaque trot, plus elle commence à fermer les yeux. Sans prévenir, le cheval hennit et lève ses pattes avant vers le ciel. Mira-chan tombe de cheval. La chute peut être douloureuse, voire engendrer des séquelles physiques ou pire si la nuque rencontre un objet à l'atterrissage.

Mais elle saine et sauve dans les bras de son Keith-sama qui s'est précipité, un genou au sol, pour l'accueillir sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre bleu. Comme prévu, Mira-chan s'est retrouvée dans les bras de son prince. J'ai fait ma part en glissant une punaise sous la selle que je devrais me faire pardonner désolée envers le cheval avec des carottes, à Mira-chan donc.

La princesse entoure donc le cou de son Keith avec ses bras et, ayant perdu sa bombe lors de la chute, c'est les cheveux dans le vent qu'elle lève un regard ravissant envers lui. Pour lui avoir mis du gloss sur ses lèvres auparavant, je devine que Keith-sama se voit captivé par le doux regard océan et les lèvres si attirantes de la belle princesse innocente de Vespanie. Mira-chan sent qu'il ne la garde dans ses bras pas uniquement que pour l'avoir sauvée d'une chute fatidique et apprécie cette sensation d'être portée contre lui, de se sentir si légère. La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle-même captivée par le regard de son porteur qui s'adoucit au fil des secondes de la tenir dans ses bras. Mira-chan entrouvre les lèvres pour en faire sortir quelques trois mots magiques.

- Oh mon dieu ! accourt la professeure. Est-ce que ça va, Mira-ojo ? Mira-ojo ?

-Oui, oui, sensei.

En quittant les bras confortables de son Premier Conseiller, je pouvais croiser le regard de mon amie qui exprimait discrètement sa véritable réponse « Tout va très bien, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait gâché ce moment merveilleux… ».

Mais alors que j'accompagne Mira-chan dans la loge pour se changer, la séance équestre étant évidemment écourtée du fait de l'incident sans conséquences, je perçois tout de même un petit sourire de plaisir qu'elle a du mal à me dissimuler. Cette tactique a bien fonctionné finalement. Je parie même que si je me retournais, je verrais peut-être le regard de son Keith qui serait songeur…

Mais après un petit succès viennent les obligations. Son devoir de princesse et unique souveraine temporaire en attente de son sacre l'oblige à traiter toutes les demandes importantes officielles en attendant d'avoir un cabinet réellement sous ses ordres et ne la considérant pas comme une sorte de subalterne de Keith-sama. De fait, dans la salle d'études, une pile de vingt centimètres de chaque côté de la table attend la lecture, signature et approbation ou désapprobation de Mira-chan.

Deux bureaux occupent la pièce avec divers nécessaires d'un office royal. Placés l'un en face de l'autre, Mira-chan fait face à son beau chevalier en costume bleu marine. La barbe qu'elle a à signer des autorisations d'asile, d'extradition, de nullité de frontière pour le commerce international, de contrats avec d'importantes sociétés pour l'exploitation des ressources naturelles, des demandes de mariages gracieux, etc., etc.… Suivant le désir de sa défunte mère, elle refuse l'exploitation des ressources naturelles de son pays par des multinationales étrangères qui détruiraient ce coin de paradis et devant les demandes de mariage gracieux, elle se sent rêveuse. La tête entre ses paumes de mains, les coudes sur la table, Mira-chan rêvasse à un beau mariage, à son mariage.

Elle l'aimerait pas trop pompeux malgré le respect du protocole mais surtout malgré encore le devoir de publicité envers ses concitoyens un mariage assez intime. Mira-chan se verrait bien remonter l'allée de l'église dans sa robe blanche, souriante, radieuse mai surtout heureuse. Heureuse qu'au bout de cette allée, ce soit Keith-sama qui l'attendre, le sourire sur son visage ne pouvant témoigner de sa joie de la rendre heureuse. Alors, devant le prêtre, il lui demanderait « Mira-ojo,…

- …voulez-vous me passer le traité concernant l'échange avec l'ambassadeur d'Hong-Kong de leur appui militaire, en cas de conflit, contre notre soutien publicitaire pour leur défense des droits des enfants ouvriers ? Mira-ojo ? Est-ce que vous rêvassiez ?

- Quoi ? Non, non.

Mira-chan lui tend alors le document en question et joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. La tête légèrement inclinée vers la table, elle s'adresse à son collaborateur.

- Keith-kun… ?

-Oui, princesse ?

Mira-chan rougit légèrement.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ? Cela vous dérangerait si… je retirais un vêtement ou deux de ma robe ?

- Votre confort est une prérogative, Mira-ojo, aussi je vais attendre dehors, devant la porte, que vous ayez terminée de vous mettre à votre aise.

- Non mais…

Comme pour la chambre si ce n'est pas l'un qui n'a pas le courage de faire un pas en avant, c'est l'autre qui fait un pas en arrière, bien que les rôles soient alors inversés. Keith-sama sort alors du bureau officinal et referme derrière lui la porte. Cette danse pousse mon amie à se taper la tête contre le bureau. Non seulement la tentative de séduction a ratée mais en plus, Mira-chan doit retirer quelques épaisseurs et doublures de sa robe blanche et rouge pour ne pas qu'il s'interroge sur s'il ne la voit pas changée. Elle sent un petit courant d'air froid alors et regrette que cette tentative ait échouée.

La princesse se demande si la possibilité que Keith ait des sentiments pour elle vaille la peine d'avoir peur de commettre un impair à chaque geste, d'avoir l'estomac noué quand il s'approche vers elle ou la gorge sèche quand il lui parle. Elle doute de la réussite de notre stratagème d'amour et se demande même si elle le mérite, si elle en a le droit… Tout cela, elle me le demande par texto et je lui réponds tout simplement « Oui. Ça vaut le coup. ».

Mais l'appréhension toute naturelle de mon sosie princier ne se satisfait pas d'une réponse aussi courte et me nécessite plusieurs textos pour la conforter dans son but d'être aimée par celui qui fait battre son cœur. Elle le mérite, et Keith-sama semble être quelqu'un de bien qui peut la rendre heureuse. Mais durant tout le temps à ne pas remplir ses devoirs sociétaux, Mira-chan accumule du retard par ma faute à ne pas pouvoir la rassurer comme je le pourrais de face à face. Mira-chan accumule un tel retard qu'elle imagine alors seule le stratagème de proposer à Keith de déjeuner avec elle en prétextant vouloir rattraper le retard comme elle s'était ''coincée'' avec une fermeture éclair.

J'avais pensé en effet à ce que Mira-chan ne déjeune pas seule et pensait inviter son Keith à manger avec nous, pour l'accommoder doucement à être avec Mira-chan dans un environnement étranger au travail mais elle a réussi à utiliser son travail pour le stratagème. Je mentirais si je dis que je ne suis pas peu fière d'elle. Elle réussit ce que je n'ai pas réussi avec Shinichi. En même temps, je me vois mal utiliser un cadavre tué par balles pour l'attirer à avoir un moment rien que pour nous deux… C'est ainsi que la princesse en quête d'affection et en affliction de solitude déjeune avec l'homme qui pourrait être la solution aux deux peines.

Timide comme une collégienne qui veut demander à son beau voisin de classe une gomme, Mira-chan ne dit presque rien durant le déjeuner, s'affairant un peu à rattraper son retard et beaucoup à admirer son Keith qui, lui, est plongé dans les responsabilités.

« Qu'il est beau, pense-t-elle… Keith ressemble vraiment à un prince avec ce regard. »

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, Mira-ojo ? Je suis navré mais je n'ai entendu que mon nom.

- Euh… En fait, je il c'est que à dire j'ai non…

Mira-chan prend une grande inspiration puis demande :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faits de vos soirées quand vous ne travaillez pas ?

- Eh bien, je m'accorde quinze minutes pour écrire puis je vais me coucher.

- C'est tout ? Enfin je veux dire…

- Princesse Mira, je dois vous faire part d'une chose dont vous n'avez peut-être pas été consciente depuis votre accession aux obligations de gouvernance. Il se trouve, tout en vous devant le respect dû à votre statut, que ma situation personnelle découle de la multitude d'affaires nationales dont j'ai la charge du fait que vous vous reposiez un tant soit peu trop sur moi. Aussi, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller, non seulement pour me permettre d'être plus efficace, mais aussi pour que vous soyez plus capable d'agir avec plus d'autonomie pour les affaires du royaume.

- Keith-kun, je suis vraiment désolée que vous… tu…vous n'ayez pas de repos à cause de moi. Je promets de faire des efforts et de m'améliorer pour vous rendre la vie plus aisée.

La réaction de Mira-chan qui a rejoint ses mains en excuse et montre une envie de rendre la vie de son Premier Conseiller plus agréable le fait sourire. Durant l'heure du déjeuner qui suit, elle remplit le retard dans les documents officiels avec soin, sans remarquer pour autant que son Premier Conseiller, lui, semble légèrement distrait par l'absence des épaisseurs et doublures rouges de sa robe qui lui donnent l'apparence d'une jeune fiancée prête à aller devant l'autel déclarer son amour pour la vie.

Avec ses obligations, je ne vois Mira-chan que très brièvement avant sa réunion avec les ministres où elle me raconte comment le déjeuner s'est passé avec plus de détails. Mais à peine ais-je reçue ces informations qu'elle doit déjà partir et je ne sais si elle se souvient de mon conseil pour cette réunion. Il s'agit de montrer sa confiance envers Keith-kun et qu'elle le soutient dans ses choix. Mais est-ce que cela va fonctionner ? Après tout, j'ai imaginé diverses stratégies d'amour à partir de son emploi du temps mais je ne sais nullement comment se déroule une réunion de ministres.

Dans la salle en question, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes ayant passés la quarantaine facilement forment assise autour de la table avec la princesse en bout de table et son Premier Conseiller sur la première place la plus proche. Le sujet du jour est un différend politique retors entre une multinationale vitale pour l'économie du pays, les concitoyens dont l'opinion est nécessaire pour le calme et l'opinion publique et les représentants étrangers de différends pays dont le respect à obtenir est indispensable pour de bonnes relations internationales. Tandis que d'uns proposent des choix orientés vers telle ou telle solution favorisant l'un ou l'autre ou le dernier des cas, la princesse écoute avec attention, comme le demande son Keith-kun. Mais les enjeux la dépassent légèrement, du moins elle ne s'en sent pas encore capable, alors quand le Premier Conseiller présente une ébauche de solution temporaire, sans réfléchir, elle saute sur l'occasion.

- C'est une excellente idée, je propose de l'adopter à la motion.

Mais son soutien n'est de l'avis partagé de personne et encore moins de Keith-sama. Les ministres expriment chacun leurs opinions.

- Cette solution ne favorise pas les relations avec la Chine.

- Elle ne permettra pas non plus d'améliorer les relations avec les pays étrangers mais elle ne les aggravera pas non plus.

-Mais les citoyens seront satisfaits.

- Seulement les multinationales vont nous abandonner et qu'importe la satisfaction du peuple si le pays est ruiné.

Devant ce qu'elle déteste le plus, ces réunions avec de grands diplômés qui croient tout savoir et regardent le différend avec un œil scruteur, elle suit mon conseil et se lâche la bride royale, au fi du protocole.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, non ?! Vous ne faites que râler et ne résolvez aucun problème sans Keith-kun. Alors au lieu de le critiquer, commencez par faire preuve d'autonomie et réfléchissez par vous-même.

-Mira-ojo, la reprend-il alors, cette solution n'est pas viable et vos ministres ont raisons. Aussi, avant de faire des reproches à des hommes et des femmes qui ont conseillés votre mère, la défunte Reine de Vespanie, pendant des années, proposez d'abord des solutions au lieu de suivre la première idée venue. Cette attitude n'est pas digne d'une future reine.

Devant le reproche blessant et encore plus douloureux du fait de celui qui le prononce, Mira-chan bafouille un « Je voulais juste… » pratiquement silencieux mais empli d'émotions. Gardant son calme et son sang-froid d'une force dont je ne me sentirais capable que pour Shinichi, elle réussit à sortir de la pièce des ministres en gardant la tête haute et sans montrer une once d'émotions. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, alors que je me lève de la chaise dans le couloir, Mira-chan se jette dans mes bras. En pleurs, elle s'effondre dans mes bras. Ses mots se noient dans ses larmes alors que je la réconforte en passant ma main dans ses cheveux et la laisse pleurer contre mon épaule. Il nécessite toutes les forces à mon amie pour réussir à parler entre ses larmes.

- Je voulais… snif… juste montrer à Keith-kun que je le soutenais…

Le concerné sort alors de la pièce des ministres et voit sa princesse pleurer.

- Tout va de travers, Ran-chan… Je suis perdue… aide-moi, s'il… te plait.

Je la câline pour la consoler et intime son prince de retourner à la réunion d'un discret revers de la main pour que mon amie ne sache pas qu'il l'a vue pleurer. Il s'exécute, cela me surprenant, et me laisse gérer la princesse qui ne desserre pas ses bras autour de moi. Comme une peluche réconfortante ou un oreiller, je sers à mon ainée de deux ans d'apaisement. Il me faut néanmoins plusieurs minutes pour réussir à la faire cesser de pleurer. Ses yeux humides et fermés contre moi néanmoins l'empêchent de voir les ministres sortir de la réunion puis partir, pour remplir leurs tâches sans doute. Apparemment, Keith-sama a écourté la réunion.

Ce dernier vient alors nous rejoindre et pose une main délicate et douce sur l'épaule de Mira-chan. Elle se retourne et essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche pour garder les apparences tombées. Il voit bien qu'avant d'être une princesse ou une dirigeante, Mira-chan est avant tout une jeune fille de vingt ans sensible et humaine. C'est ce qui me pousse à jouer la dernière carte habilement :

- Mira-chan, et si tu faisais ce qu…

- Veuillez me pardonner, princesse Mira, me coupe Keith-sama. J'ai dérogé à la hiérarchie et au protocole en vous reprenant devant vos ministres. Mon attitude était inexcusable aussi je…

Mira-chan le coupe à son tour comme il m'a coupé et boude en croisant les bras et tournant la tête ver le côté.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Je… Ecoutez, et si vous me disiez ce que je peux faire pour que vous me pardonniez cet écart de conduite ?

Mira-chan suit alors l'option de ma dernière tentative mais au lieu de jouer à l'enfant capricieuse comme prévue, elle prend un air tsundere puis un air de cocker.

- Vous voudriez bien… regarder avec moi un film ?

- Je vous demande pardon, Mira-ojo ?

- Vous avez dit que vous feriez n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Bien sûr que non, princesse, mais je ne peux… que vous faire part de mon étonnement quant à votre requête.

- Meuh… Je veux voir un film...avec vous, finit-elle sa phrase presque inaudible.

- C'est entendu mais uniquement cette fois-ci en tant qu'excuses du fait de ma conduite. Dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le retard des dossiers à traiter que j'aurais délaissé durant le film.

Je jubile de mon côté, ravie que le plan marche, et pousse ces deux tourtereaux dans le couloir par les épaules ou le dos.

- Allez dans ma chambre, j'ai le film qui est déjà prêt. Il n'y a plus qu'à le mettre en marche. Les volets sont déjà fermés pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et je veillerais à ce que personne ne vous dérange. Allez, allez, on y va vous deux.

Mira-chan ignore que j'ai changé le film à son insu et elle va m'en vouloir, c'est certain, mais si je ne me trompe pas, ce film va engendrer de bonnes réactions. Une fois enfin dans la chambre, je ferme derrière eux la porte en lançant à Mira-chan un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Cette dernière ne semble pas partager mon enthousiasme une fois seule avec Keith-sama devant la télévision et le lit qui y fait face.

- En fait, Keith-kun, si vous n'avez pas envie de voir le film, vous n'êtes pas obligés. Ce n'est pas si grave après tout…

- Je vous ai promis de m'excuser en regardant avec vous ce film alors je compte tenir ma promesse, Mira-ojo.

Il s'assoit sur une moitié du lit dans la longueur tandis que Mira-ojo, elle se contente du bord du bord de l'autre côté. Avec un petit regard amusé, le plus vieil ami de la famille de Mira-chan allume le film qui commence. La chambre est plongée dans le noir, silencieuse et uniquement éclairée de la lumière émanant du poste de télévision. C'est ainsi que Mira-chan qui pensait voir un film romantique ou quelque chose s'y approchant voit un film d'horreur. Du fait de son rang social, elle n'en a jamais vu de sa vie et même sans ce détail en question, le film d'horreur en question remplit son rôle à la perfection. D'une durée de quatre-vingt-dix minutes, il suffit quinze minutes et une mort violente à l'écran à la princesse pour attraper un des deux oreillers, le plaquer contre ses genoux remontés contre son ventre et y fourrer sa tête. Elle entoure le tout de ses bras, bien trop effrayée de voir la suite du film. A chaque sursaut de musique du film ou cri de terreur, elle sursaute.

Keith-sama trouve sa réaction mignonne et vraiment attachante. Il se laisse guider par sa charmante petite frousse et tente de laisser sa main près de Mira-chan dans le cas où elle voudrait attraper quelque chose pour se rassurer. Mais il met le film en pause immédiatement après avoir cru entendre un sanglot de terreur. Il se met alors en tailleur à côté d'elle.

-Mira-ojo, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je suis désolée, Keith, je suis désolée.

-Princesse ?

Levant à peine les yeux de l'oreiller, le Premier Conseiller voit clairement l'humidité dans ses yeux azur et se sent toute chose.

- J'ai trop peur. Ça me fait trop peur comme film.

Totalement ému par ce côté sensible que la princesse dissimule à tous, l'homme dont elle est amoureuse s'assoit à genoux derrière elle et passe ses bras autour d'elle. Il laisse ses mains masser les bras de la jeune fille tout en la rassurant avec sa voix douce. Ses doigts glissent sur les bras d'une douceur égale à des pétales de rose et malgré la situation, il s'enivre du parfum de ses longs cheveux. Mais le bel homme n'est pas le seul à exploiter la situation. La propriétaire des larmes d'horreur se laisse masser les épaules, comblée par ces bras autour d'elle, se laissant guider par des vagues de gentillesse émanant de Keith-sama. Mira-chan réitère ses sanglots toutes les dix à quinze minutes du film, le plus souvent simulant sa tremblote ou ses larmes ou encore sa voix toute penaude, pour que Keith arrête le film et la prenne de nouveau dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fait, ce qui la fait continuer, ce qu'il continue de faire.

A six reprises, allongeant la durée de visionnage du film d'une heure trente à trois heures trente, le bienveillant ami familial entoure de ses bras la princesse qu'il, petit à petit, finit par blottir contre lui, ne massant plus ses bras nus mais son échine, partant du sommet de sa belle et longue chevelure noisette au bas du dos. Sa tête posée contre Keith-sama, mon sosie se laisse caresser, bercée par la chaleur humaine émanant de ses mains. Elle commence à se sentir rassurée contre lui au point de débuter de somnoler. Le Premier Conseiller remarque que la jolie poupée qu'il tient contre son buste plisse des yeux et que sa tête balance légèrement contre son cœur. Keith-sama ne se lasse pas d'admirer ce visage si innocent, affalé comme une crêpe contre lui, aux traits si purs qu'il ne cache plus son sourire. Mira-chan verrait cela si elle avait les yeux ouverts.

Le cœur de Keith-sama réalise alors une chose importante.

D'une voix aussi douce que s'il allait réveiller un nourrisson dans son sommeil, le bel homme dit :

- Mira-ojo, que diriez-vous d'aller vous prendre l'air dans le parc ? Cela vous changerait les idées.

- Mnon, je suis bien là.

Se rendant compte qu'elle a dit cela d'une voix mignonne en se blottissant un peu plus contre son Keith, Mira-chan rouvre les yeux et se lève de gêne.

- On... on y va !

Sa réponse bafouillante amuse l'ami familial qui glousse devant le côté adorable de sa... de la princesse. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit glousser par elle et Mira-chan en est ravie, au point de se remettre à rougir. Mais pour éviter de montrer cela, elle part devant. Depuis la cuisine, avec les deux femmes de chambre, je remercie l'inventeur de l'application webcam sur le portable que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre.

- Ils sont vraiment mignons, tous les deux.

- La tête que fait Keith-sama en regardant Mira-ojo somnoler.

- Il y a intérêt à ce que cette promenade nous apporte quelque chose, dis-je. Vu tout le travail fourni, ce serait du gâchis qu'au moins Mira-chan ne se déclare pas.

- Sauf si elle n'en a pas le temps…

J'affiche un sourcil levé d'interrogation envers mes deux camarades de voyeurisme. Puis je comprends l'insinuation et je me dis que oui, ça, ce serait le plus beau cadeau que Mira-chan pourrait recevoir. Pour voir où cela va les conduire, nous sortons dehors et les suivons, dissimulées derrière tout ce que l'on peut trouver à portée de main.

Mira-chan et Keith-sama empruntent ainsi le chemin bordé de rosiers fleuris. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipe mot, ou ne tente quoi que ce soit, ce qui me navre au plus haut point. Suis-je vraiment aussi douée avec Shinichi que mon sosie princier l'est avec Keith-sama ? La soirée pointe le bout de sa fraicheur avec une petite brise, faisant apparaitre la chair de poule sur les bras dénudés de la robe blanche de Mira-chan. Comme un gentleman, Keith-sama retire sa veste bleue marie et la pose sur les épaules de celle qui l'accompagne dans ce jardin, véritable vitrail de couleurs exacerbées. Mira, d'une tête plus petite que Keith-sama lève la tête brièvement et croise son regard. Ce qui fait qu'elle abaisse la tête aussitôt, encore trop timide pour parler de ce qu'elle ressent.

Puis le Premier Conseiller propose à l'héritière du trône de s'asseoir quelques instants sur le banc de pierre qui fait face au lac. Elle accepte et reste coïte devant le reflet sur le lac de la mer d'étoiles. Le lac étant entouré d'un jardin de fleurs multicolores, cette vision Edénique la transpose ailleurs. Constatant le large sourire d'émerveillement de Mira-chan, Keith se tourne vers la princesse.

- Mira-ojo, je dois vous faire part d'une chose. Du fait de cette journée vraiment peu commune, je me sens obligé de vous avouer avoir menti. Lorsque votre oncle tenta de vous tuer avec la bombe dans le pilier, j'ai clamé que je risquerais volontiers ma vie pour la Famille royale et je m'en excuse comme ce n'est pas la réalité.

-Oh, non mais je comprends, dit-elle désolé et déçue. Si vous avez envie de partir, de démissionner, je ne vais pas vous en empêcher. Après tout, vous en avez tellement fait pour moi et puis à cause de ma lenteur à apprendre le métier de Reine, vous n'avez aucune vie personnelle et…

Pour faire cesser Mira-chan de discourir pendant un long moment, Keith-sama pose ses mains sur les siennes. Là, Mira-chan ne rougit pas. Elle est écarlate en une fraction de seconde.

- Mira-oj… Mira, je n'ai pas fait cela pour la Famille royale mais pour… toi, avoue-t-il.

- Keith-k…

- Je passe mes quinze minutes de repos par soir à rédiger dans mon journal ce que je ressens quant à l'étoile de ma vie, celle qui a volé mon cœur sans s'en être rendu compte. Mira, je…

Avant qu'il ne dise mot, la princesse lui saute au cou et offre son premier baiser à Keith-sama. Leur étreinte est passion et douceur. Mira-chan se délecte de cette sensation d'amour inestimable. Leur déclaration réciproque ressentie par la chaleur de leurs lèvres les fait sourire de bonheur lorsque le baiser touche à sa fin. Mira-chan et Keith-sama s'offrent un regard aimant, leurs cœurs battant dorénavant en rythme.

- Alors comme ça, tu as un journal intime, comme les filles ?

Devant la question taquine de la princesse, le Premi… son petit ami se gratte la joue en quête d'une réponse. Ce que je vois moi, en partant discrètement de notre point d'observation bien que les deux commères ne soient pas de mon avis de les laisser tranquille maintenant, c'est qu'il y a deux heures, je n'aurais pas cru voir Mira-chan éblouissante et rayonnante de félicité et encore moins qu'elle ne taquine Keith-sama. En seule réponse à cette boutade, Keith-sama appose un baiser sur les lèvres de sa princesse, un baiser qu'elle accueille de tout son cœur.

Les deux amoureux passent la nuit sur l'herbe, le petit ami assis et tenant sa tendre dans ses bras, mains dans la main, à regarder ensemble les étoiles. Une étoile filante file dans le ciel et ils font un vœu. Ensemble…en simultané… le même vœu.

Le lendemain, lors de mon départ pour rentrer à Tokyo, Mira-chan m'avoue avec sourire, ainsi qu'aux deux femmes de chambre qui me souhaitent bon voyage et en présence de Keith, qu'elle a dormi comme un bébé dans les bras de Keith-sama. Les deux confidentes se tournent alors vers lui et il détourne le regard, en se réfrénant de rougir.

« Je suis heureuse. Merci Ran-chan » sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'adresse avant que je n'embarque dans le jet avec le fait qu'elle compte m'inviter à son futur mariage.

Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants  
FIN


End file.
